


Junkie

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-20
Updated: 2003-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's not sure why he's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkie

Riley's not sure why he's here. Oh, he can think of reasons, but none of them ring true, even in his own head. Riley's good at deluding himself, but now it's getting harder - hard like his cock when Angelus' fangs scrape across his thigh.

It's so wrong, maybe that's why he likes it so much. It's been two years since he'd been to a vampire - so long, so clean, and he's strung out again. But now, only Angelus does it for him, no other vampire will do - and the fact that Angelus is the evil alter ego of Buffy's ex just twists things more.

Sometimes he thinks about Sam, and if she could see him now - oh he doesn't even want to think about what she'd say, what she'd do. But normally he forgets all about that as Angelus sinks his fangs into him, as Angelus slides his cock into him, as Angelus sucks him - oh yes, he loves both variations of that far more than he'd ever admit to anyone.

And Angelus, he just oozes sex, and even on the nights that he doesn't fuck him, there's something intensely erotic about every single thing he does. On those nights, Riley has plenty of material to get himself off when he gets home.

He likes the predatory smirk that Angelus wears when he sees him, he likes the fact that Angelus doesn't care about anything, and maybe - no, most likely - he'll kill Riley one of these nights. He likes that. It's a danger, an adrenaline rush and Riley was always an adrenaline junkie.

Look, ma, now I'm a real junkie!

His mother. Oh God, his sweet, dear, mother back in Iowa. She has no idea. Her son, he's in the military, top secret operations. She's so proud. She would die if she could see him like this.

Should *would* die if he died like this, naked in an alley, fang marks all over his skin, cum on his stomach, and sweat dripping from his forehead. She'd die.

Riley swallows hard, and he doesn't think about that. He can't think about that. No that - he just can't. And Angelus' tongue licks along the side of his cock and . . . he really can't be thinking about his mother right now.

And when their tryst is over, and both are satisfied for the night, Riley goes home. But he'll be back. Because that's what junkies do.


End file.
